Cheese
|Inne media = *''Sonic X'' *Archie Comics *IDW Publishing|Wiek = Nieznany|Rasa = Chao|Płeć = Brak (przyjmuje się, że mężczyzna)|Oczy = Ciemnoniebieskie|Wzrost = 40 cm|Waga = Nieznana|Skóra = Jasnoniebieska, żółta, różowa |Ubiór=Czerwona muszka |Dubbing jap. = Ryō Hirohashi|Zdolności = *Latanie *Super szybkość *Zwiększona wytrzymałość i siła *Zmiana kształtu|Przynależność = Cream the Rabbit|Lubi = *Cream *Vanillę *Chocolę *Emerla *Gemerla *Blaze|Nie lubi = *Doktora Eggmana *Metal Sonica}} – neutralny Chao, brat Chocoli, towarzyszący Cream. Cheese najczęściej służy Cream do atakowania przeciwników, ale w niektórych grach pełnił także inną funkcję. Historia Cheese towarzyszył Cream w jej licznych przygodach z Soniciem. Sonic Advance 2 W Sonic Advance 2 Cheese został porwany, razem z Cream, przez Doktora Eggmana, ale ocalony przez Sonica. Cheese służy Cream do atakowania przeciwników i pomaga dziewczynce w znalezieniu Vanilli. Ostatecznie udaje im się to i znajdują matkę Cream. Sonic Heroes W Sonic Heroes Cheese jest jednym z członków Team Rose. Razem z przyjaciółmi wyrusza na wyprawę, której celem jest znalezienie zaginionego Chocoli. Cheese służy Cream do atakowania przeciwników, ale tylko jeśli dziewczynka jest odseparowana od swoich przyjaciół z drużyny. Ostatecznie Chocola zostaje znaleziony w Final Fortress i Cheese cieszy się na widok brata i razem dziękują Amy za pomoc. Shadow the Hedgehog Cheese, Cream i Amy zapuścili się do nawiedzonego zamku, z którego wyszła tylko różowa jeżyca. Amy prosi Shadowa o pomoc w znalezieniu przyjaciół. Kiedy Cream zostaje odnaleziona mówi, że Cheese poszedł do dalszych sekcji zamku. Cheese znajduje się w pokoju wypełnionym Chao, za przejściem po prawej stronie. Aby go stamtąd uwolnić należy rozpalić położone na środku ognisko, które aktywuje ruchomą ścianę. Zacznie się ona odsuwać i odsłoni ukrytego pod podłogą Cheese'a. Znalezienie go jest niezbędne go ukończenia misji Hero na poziomie Cryptic Castle. Sonic Battle W Sonic Battle większość ataków Cream jest oparta na wykorzystaniu Cheese'a. Chao może wyprowadzać ataki, blokować ciosy wymierzane w stronę Cream, oraz generować trąby powietrzne. Cheese jest uwikłany w kilka wydarzeń, m.in.: trening z Amy i Emerlem, oraz porwanie przez Doktora Eggmana. Pod koniec gry Cheese i Cream obserwują jak Doktor Eggman walczy z Emerlem na pokładzie Death Egg. Zły doktor wystrzeliwuje potężny promień z Final Egg Blastera, którym niszczy kilka gwiazd jednocześnie. Przepełniony poczuciem wielkiej potęgi Emerl zaczyna tracić nad sobą kontrolę i kieruje Final Egg Blaster w stronę Ziemi, aby ją wysadzić. Sonic z ciężkim sercem pokonuje robota i ten dokonuje autodestrukcji. Cheese i Cream opłakują zniszczonego Emerla, a Sonic pokazuje im, że dusza robota jest teraz częścią odłamków szmaragdu. Sonic Advance 3 Cheese i Cream spacerowali w Cyber Track, kiedy niespodziewanie Doktor Eggman dokonał potężnej Kontroli Chaosu, która podzieliła świat na siedem regionów. Chao i jej przyjaciółka zgubili się w cyberprzestrzeni, ale wkrótce zostali znalezieni przez Sonica, Tailsa, Knucklesa i Amy i dołączyli do ich wyprawy, której celem było odnowienie świata. Ostatecznie bohaterowie pokonali Doktora Eggmana i jego robota - Gemerla, a następnie odnowili świat. Później Cream i Vanilla znalazły uszkodzonego Gemerla i, z pomocą Tailsa, robot został naprawiony. Później stał się jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Cream i Cheese'a. Sonic Rush W Sonic Rush Cheese nie pełni zbyt ważnej roli dla Cream, ponieważ sama króliczka nie jest teraz grywalną postacią. Cheese i Cream poznają kotkę Blaze i zaprzyjaźniają się z nią. Kiedy porywa ich Doktor Eggman zostają uratowani przez Blaze. Później smucą się nad tym, że Blaze musiała wrócić do swojego wymiaru, ale pociesza ich Sonic, mówiąc że kotka zapowiedziała kolejną wizytę. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood W Sonic Chronicles Cheese jest unikalnym Chao. Zwiększa szczęście wybranego członka drużyny zależnie od jego poziomu: na poziomie 1 zwiększa szczęście o 5, na drugim o 10, a na trzecim o 15. Jest także jedynym Chao którego nie można pozyskać z jaja i jedynym który ma wpływ na poboczne zadania. Cheese może być znaleziony w jaskini do której gracz musi się wspiąć. Sonic Colors (DS) Cheese i Cream przez przypadek zawędrowali do Niesamowitego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana. W Tropical Resort napadli ich Orbot i Cubot, którzy pomylili Cheese'a z Wispem. Na szczęście Sonic ich uratował, wykonując misję i przepędzając dwa roboty. Cheese i Cream znaleźli potem kolejnego Chao, którego próbowali ochronić przed Cubotem. Na ratunek ponownie przyszedł Sonic, który pokonał Cubota w zakładzie o to, kto weźmie Chao. Wściekły robot zaczął przeklinać Sonica, mówiąc że Eggman nie da im kolacji przed snem. Cream postanowiła następnie nadać imię Chao, którego chroniła razem z Cheesem. Tails zaproponował imię Tornado, ale Chao nie spodobało się to, więc Cream nazwała go Milk. Sonic Generations Cheese i Cream pomagają w zorganizowaniu przyjęcia urodzinowego dla Sonica. W trakcie imprezy rozmawiają z Blaze i podają jej kawałek tortu. Przyjęcie zostaje jednak zakłócone przez nagłe pojawienie się Time Eatera, który porywa przyjaciół niebieskiego jeża i rozrzuca ich w różnych okresach czasu. Cheese i Cream zostają pozbawieni kolorów i unieruchomieni w Speed Highway, skąd ratują ich Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Sonica. Cheese i Cream pojawiają się później przed finałową walkę z Time Eaterem, sterowanym przez Klasycznego i Nowoczesnego Eggmana. Razem z Blaze, Silverem i pozostałymi przyjaciółmi niebieskiego jeża zagrzewają obu Soniców do walki. Jeże ostatecznie dokonują transformacji w Super Soniców i pokonują potwora. Wkrótce wszystko wraca do normalności i przyjaciele Sonica ponownie pojawiają się na przyjęciu. Cream i Cheese żegnają potem Klasycznych Sonica i Tailsa, którzy muszą wracać do swoich czasów. W innych grach Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic London 3DS Story Mode 745.png|thumb|Cheese w Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games]] W grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games w wersji na Wii Cheese towarzyszy Cream w trybie London Party. W wersji na na Nintendo 3DS pojawia się w trybie fabularnym. Po tym jak Eggman i Bowser uwolnili pełną moc Phantasmal Fog, Cheese i Cream zgubili się na stadionie. Próbowały ich także zaatakować klony Sonica, Tailsa, Mario, oraz Luigiego. Prawdziwi bohaterowie uratowali ich jednak i przepędzili klony. Po tym jak Phantasmal Fog została zatrzymana, Cheese i Cream zjawili się na ceremonii otwarcia letniej olimpiady. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 Seria Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl [[Plik:SSBB Trophy 10.png|thumb|Trofeum Cheese'a i Cream w Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] Cheese pojawia się na trofeum Cream do odblokowania w Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Oprócz tego występuje na naklejce Cream, zwiększącej opór przed elektrycznością o 9 punktów. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U [[Plik:Smash 4 Wii U Trophy 10.png|thumb|Trofeum Cheese'a i Cream w Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U]] Cheesepojawia się w obu wersjach gry na trofeum Cream do odblokowania. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate W grze Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Cheese i Cream pojawiają się jako zaawansowany duch, którego można pozyskać w trakcie rozgrywki aby zyskać ulepszoną wysokość skoku. Sonic Forces: Speed Battle W Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Cheese pojawia się podczas wykonywania niektórych ataków Cream - Chao Attack i Chao-nado. Charakterystyka Osobowość Cheese jest lojalny wobec Cream i zawsze jest gotów jej pomóc. Nastrój Cheese'a jest również dostosowany do nastroju Cream i zmienia się na taki, w którym obecnie jest dziewczynka. Wygląd Cheese jest jasnoniebieskim neutralnym Chao. Posiada żółte dłonie, stopy i czubek głowy, razem z unoszącym się nad nią kropką. Jego charakterystyczną cechą jest czerwona muszka. Na plecach ma parę różowych skrzydełek. Moce i umiejętności Cheese jest główną formą ataku Cream. Najbardziej podstawowy atak jaki można wykonać za pomocą tego Chao to Chao Attack. Polega na tym, że Cream wskazuje przeciwnika i Cheese szarżuje w stronę wroga zadając mu cios. W Sonic Battle Cheese potrafi dodatkowo blokować nadchodzące ataki i tworzyć niebieskie wiry. W Sonic Advance 3 potrafi zmienić swój kształt, aby wyglądać jak Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, lub Amy. W Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Cheese zwiększa szczęście członków swojej drużyny. Poza tym Cheese potrafi latać za pomocą swoich małych skrzydełek i jest bardzo wytrzymały, oraz silny w walce. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina * Chocola (brat) Sojusznicy * Cream the Rabbit * Vanilla the Rabbit * Gemerl * Emerl (nie żyje) * Blaze * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Big the Cat * Żabek * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega * Espio the Chameleon * Vector the Crocodile * Charmy Bee Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Doktor Eggman Nega * Metal Sonic * Gemerl (początkowo) Ciekawostki * Imię Cheese'a pochodzi z zestawienia słów cream cheese, ponieważ Cream rzadko pojawia się bez swojego przyjaciela Chao. * W Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood można zdobyć więcej Cheese'ów niż jednego. * W Sonic Colors (wersja na DS) Cheese'owi brakuje jego czerwonej muszki. * Jak dotąd Cheese nie towarzyszył Cream tylko w grze Sonic Free Riders. en:Cheese ru:Чао Чиз de:Cheese es:Cheese fr:Cheese Kategoria:Chao Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główne postacie